


Snowflakes (variant)

by ab-insula-Avalonia (AurumCalendula)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Down to Agincourt, Fanwork of Fanwork, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/ab-insula-Avalonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Seperis' series <i>Down to Agincourt</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes (variant)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Game of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592838) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



 

The Game of God, Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at: http://ab-insula-avalonia.deviantart.com/art/Snowflakes-version-2-573171153
> 
> I liked the first version, but I wanted to do one with Cas in the frame


End file.
